


Office Party

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's staff Christmas party is just as feeble as he imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Party

John's staff Christmas party is just as feeble as he imagined, but John's gang of cronies seems to accept him at face value. Nobody mentions his age or his gender or, most importantly, his record. Matt finds himself relaxing as the night goes on.

"I can't believe I was nervous," he says later over a glass of punch.

"Cops are a pretty tight bunch," Connie says. "You'll be fine, kid, as long as you remember one thing."

"Yeah?" Matt smiles. "What's that?"

"If you hurt McClane, I will cut you into tiny pieces and feed you to my dog. Cake?"


End file.
